Question: Given $ m \angle BOC = 6x + 52$, and $ m \angle AOB = 5x + 84$, find $m\angle BOC$. $O$ $A$ $C$ $B$
Explanation: From the diagram, we see that together ${\angle AOB}$ and ${\angle BOC}$ form ${\angle AOC}$ , so $ {m\angle AOB} + {m\angle BOC} = {m\angle AOC}$ Since $\angle AOC$ is a straight angle, we know ${m\angle AOC = 180}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each measure: $ {5x + 84} + {6x + 52} = {180}$ Combine like terms: $ 11x + 136 = 180$ Subtract $136$ from both sides: $ 11x = 44$ Divide both sides by $11$ to find $x$ $ x = 4$ Substitute $4$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $m\angle BOC$ $ m\angle BOC = 6({4}) + 52$ Simplify: $ {m\angle BOC = 24 + 52}$ So ${m\angle BOC = 76}$.